Corrections
by RobbStark2002
Summary: Basically a series of individual events that happened in S08E06 that I thought made no sense so I wrote how it would have gone, according to my mind.
1. The Council

**A/N; Many Game of Thrones fans, like myself, were disappointed with the ending for season 8. One of the many scenes that didn't make sense was the one where Sansa declared that the North would be independent, so I decided that I would rewrite that scene here. Also, if you guys like this, I have an idea to write an alternative season , so PM or comment whether you would like that. Now let's get on with this one-shot. Hope you enjoy :)**

"... but tens of thousand northmen fell in the Great War defending all of Westeros. And those who survived have seen too much and fought to hard to ever kneel again. The North will remain an inde-"

"With all due respect, Lady Sansa." Lord Yohn Royce interjected. "The Valemen also took part in the Great War and suffered heavy casualties. Does this mean that we can have our independence as well, my lady?"

"You see-"

"I'm not done, my lady." Lord Royce said, standing up. "Men across Westeros have died fighting each other in the War of the Five Kings. Many more have died serving Danaerys Targaryen or by the flames of her dragons. The Tyrells and Martells have been wiped clean and you demand independence just because your men died in a war that we all fought?"

Sansa opened and closed her mouth.

"I'm afraid Lord Royce has a point, Lady Sansa." Tyrion told her. "Perhaps it is in our best interests that the North remain part of the Seven Kingdoms. The moment one kingdom achieves independence, other kingdoms will also fight for it, leading to unneccesary bloodshed and death. It is better for us not to revert back to seven squabbling independent kingdoms, like we were before the Targaryens arrived. What do you say, King Bran the broken, First of his name?"

"The north will remain a part of the seven kingdoms, sister." Bran told her softly. "For the sake of peace. BUt I appoint you, the Lady of Winterfell and the Warden of the North. It was the title that father had."

"Very Well, Your Grace." Sansa said, unable to hide her disappointment in her tone.

"All hail King Bran the Broken, First of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and King of Westeros." Tyrion said, getting on his knees. Everyone else followed suit, getting of their chairs, save Arya who remained seated, and Sansa and Yara, who simply bowed. All was well. Westeros had peace at last.


	2. Farewell

**A/N: I know that this is not exactly an correction but I thought it would be interesting to show you guys my thoughts of what Jon was thinking in that farewell scene. Almost the entire chapter goes according to script, so if you don't like that, I suggest you skip it. The next chapter will be written about the Jon and Dany scene, in a way that I think would make sense. It might not seem like Jon's character to have thoughts like this, so remember this is just my interpetation of the stuff that went down. Also, tell me if you guys are interested in seeing my version of season 8...**

Jon walked silently down the street. He was flanked on all sides by guardsmen, who were there to discourage him from trying to escape. He stared at their stone-cold faces, which showed no emotions. Jon recognized two of them as northmen while the other few were Targaryen men.

_Fucking Cunts. After everything I have done for them. Escaped death, fought a fucking ice dragon and saved them from a tyrant queen and this is how they treat me? Like a piece of shit on the floor? I saved them from death. A little bit of fucking gratitude would be great._

But Jon kept his disturbing thoughts to himself. They were at the docks now, close to the ship that would take him to the end of the world. Jon glanced sideways and caught the look of Grey Worm. The eunuch stared at him with so much have that Jon thought that he would leap from the ship he was on and drive a spear into Jon's gut. But Jon didn't blame him. Grey Worm was raised a slave, trained to follow orders and ask no questions. He had just lost the love of his life and was in no condition to be rational. Jon turned and continued his walk in silence.

Jon walked past the ruins of former glorious buildings as he silently approached a small solitary boat that would take him to serve his punishment for saving the world. He stopped and exhaled. His three remaining siblings were all lined up, waiting to greet him.

Bran, no longer the small boy he was, sat in his wheelchair glumly with a blank expression. Jon never considered this...thing to be his brother. The Bran that he knew had a lively face full of emotion. Whatever he was now, Jon was sure that Bran would never be the little brother who looked up to him.

Sansa stood there, as beautiful as ever, dressed in a silver gown decorated with the grey direwolf of House Stark. Jon looked at her proud expression and high chin. _Power hungry bitch. Sneaked in to seize power for herself. All that time in captivity had turned her into something even worser than Cersei Lannister. _Jon could almost not even recognize her. He could see the steel in her eyes, betraying no emotions.

And his Arya stood the last. She was a woman now, all grown up with her hair tied back in a bun. Arya was the one who reminded Jon of Ned Stark the most. She had her sword Needle and her Valyrian Steel dagger strapped to her waist. That made Jon smile. _Even now, she's prepared to kill someone. _Sansa moved forward andArya followed her, pushing Bran's wheelchair as they moved to meet Jon.

"I wish there had been another way." Sansa said sadly. "Can you forgive me?"

_For what? Letting Grey Worm exile me to the Night's Watch after doing precisely what you wanted? For ruining my life? Even when Dany was alive I was not sure whether you were on my side._

"The North is free thanks to you." Jon said, ignoring her question.

"But they lost their king." Sansa spoke in a sad tone. _Aren't you happy about that?_

"Ned Stark's daughter will speak for them." Jon said slowly. _If only it were the younger one. _"She's the best they could ask for."

Sansa smiled sadly and moved in to hug him. Jon accepted it gratefully. He inhaled the fresh scent of her ginger hair. _May the gods grant her some wisdom, for if not, she will be the doom of us all. The other kingdoms would not like the fact that the North was granted independence and there will be conflict soon. The North will need a strong leader soon, and I hope that Sansa Stark more like her father than her mother. _

Jon moved away and looked sadly into Arya's grey eyes. A tear was forming there, which genuinely shocked Jon as he had seen the woman that Arya had become and thought her incapable of this. Jon hugged her and moved on. the emotion was too much for him to bear.

"Your Grace." Jon addressed Bran, going down on one knee. "I am sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me."

Bran looked at him with empty eyes, "You were right where you were supposed to be."

_The bastard must have planned everything. Telling me about my true parentage, not warning us about the future. And they say that no one evr wins the Game of Thrones._

Jon moved onto the boat, where other men of the Night's Watch sat. Jon settled in as he prepared to sail far away from everything he cared.

"It should've been you, milord." A raspy voice spoke from behind him.

Jon turned to face aslight bald man with a beak of a nose. He spoke in a Bravosi accent "Pardon me?"

"The kingdom sould've been yours. All seven of 'em."

Jon shook his head. "I didn't want it."

"I know that." The man shook his head. "But you should've thought about what the Kingdoms wanted rather than what you wanted."

"Who are you?" Jon asked curiously.

"I was many things, my friend." The man said slowly. "I was the first sword of Bravos. I taught a young lady how to fight with a sword. I fought a knight of the Kingsguard and lived to tell the tale. But now, I'm no one."


	3. I'm Sorry, My Love

**A/N: So I decided to reqrite arguably the most controversial scene in the entirety of season 8 (note that I said arguably). This may or may not be the last chapter in this story, but if you guys want me to rewrite the entire season 8, please let me know in the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this. And please tell me whether you enjoyed this chapter or not.**

Jon observed silently from the shadows. Dany- no Queen Danaerys, approached the throne slowly. Each step she took towards it, buried Jon's heart deeper and deeper into the snow. The small poisonous seed of betrayal that was planted in his head by Tyrion was slowly blooming. Queen Danaerys touched the throne softly and Jon inhaled the cold air sharply.

He looked around him. The first act that Danaerys had done as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms was burn her seat and everyone in it. Something told Jon that that was not a good sign for a new monarch.

Dany looked at him and smiled. Her radiant smile beamed across the remains of the throne room, making the place less gloomy than it was. Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps Tyrion was wrong. She was the queen that Westeros deserved. Her lips were as red as the blood she had spilled. Wisps of cold smoke left her nose at steady patterns. Jon stared into her shining blue eyes. They were as beautiful as ever, as clear as the beautiful blue sky. But what scared Jon were the black holes in the middle of them. Jon could swear that they sucked the joy and beauty of her. She turned away to stare at the throne once again.

Jon moved slowly towards her, each step of his boot echoing across the silent hall. Cold winds pushed agans his face. Jon could see his own breath. The Valyrian Steel sword at his belt clattered against his clothes with every movement. _Clang, Clang, Clang. _The sound of the sword matched that of his heartbeat. _Perhaps that ought to mean something..._

"When I was a girl, my brother told me it was made with thousand swords from Aegon's fallen enemies." Her voice was calm, soft music to his ears. Much sweeter than anything he had felt. Dany turned slowly and Jon's heart leaped once again, her soft face turned upwards in a smile. She slowly moved towards Jon. "What do thousand swords look like to a girl who cannot count to twenty?"

_Every sword up there belonged to a man. Maybe he was evil, maybe not, but he had stood in Aegon's way. And now he was a pile of ash, victim to Fire and Blood. _It made Jon ashamed to realize that he belonged to such a dynasty.

"I imagined a mountain of swords, to hard to climb."Dany said, taking another peek at the Iron Throne. "So many fallen enemies, you could only see the soles of Aegon's feet..."

"I saw them executing the Lannister prisoner's in the streets." Jon began in a low tone. The bright radiant smile disappeared from her lips, and Jon could see why people feared her. "They said they were acting on your orders."

"It was necessary."

"Necessary?" Jon asked incredolously. His temper was beginning to flare. "Have you been down there? Have you seen? Children, little children, burned!."

Danaerys raised her eyebrows at that and inhaled sharply. Jon made out the sharpness of her face. He was no longer speaking to Dany he knew. No, he was speaking to the _Khaleesi_ that everyone feared. "I tried to make peace with Cersei. She used their innocence as a weapon against me. She thought it would cripple me."

"And Tyrion?" Jon asked slowly. He was worried for the dwarf ever since he saw the Unsullied drag him away.

Danaerys stepped forward. "He conspired behind my back with my enemies." Her voice had lost all it's warmth. "How have you treated the men who have done the same to you? Even when it broke your heart."

_Don't dare turn this on me. _"Forgive him." Jon begged.

"I can't."

"You can." Jon moved towards her. "You can forgive all of them, make them see they made a mistake. Make them understand."

Dany was resolved. Jon could see that. "Please, Dany."

"We cannot hide behind small mercies." Dany spoke in a cold tone. It was at that moment that Jon knew that there was no solution save the one Tyrion gave him. "The world we need won' be built by men loyal to the world we have."

"The world we need is a world of mercy." Jon said. "It has to be."

"And it will be." Dany said, moving closer and closer to Jon. He could feel her warm breath against his cold skin. "It is not easy to see something that has never been seen before. A good world."

"How do you know?" Jon's voice broke. He needed strength. He needed all the strength he could get. "How do you know that it would be a good world?"

"Because I know what is good." Jon was scared. He had lost too much. Way too much. "And so do you."

_You have no idea how conflicted I am. _Jon wanted to say. _Between Tyrion and you. I only want to do what's right. And I do not know what is. _But all he said was "I don't."

"You do." Dany said laying her soft arm at his breast. She smiled at him once again."You do, you've always known."

_Yes I do, my love. I have to do what's right. Forgive me, my love, forgive me._

"What about everyone else?" Jon asked, his chest growing colder and colder. "All the other people who think they know what's good?"

The smile disappeared. "They don't get to choose." Jon saw the madness in her eyes. _Targaryen Madness_, that's what they called it. The blue pearls that were once filled with lust and love, now only contained one emotion: Greed.

Dany pulled him closer to her. "Be with me." Her voice had softened. "Build the new world with me. This is our reason. It has been from the beginning, since you were a little boy with a bastard's name-" She smiled again, but this time, Jon could see no warmth. Only madness. "-and I was a little girl who couldn't count to twenty. We do it together. We break the wheel together."

_No. _"You are my queen." Jon said slowly. "Now and always."

Danaerys moved and brushed her lips against his. Jon relished the warmth as he felt her tongue explore his mouth. The fiery warmth clashed against the cold of his lips. _Ice and Fire._

_I'm sorry, my love. _Jon's hand slid to his belt and in a flash he pulled his dagger and buried it into her heart. He felt the warmth fade away from her lips. She pulled away and looked down at the dagger embedded deep in her heart. She turned to stare back at Jon. Her face scrunched up as if she was asking Jon a question. A question to which he didn't know the answer to: _Why?_

Dany's legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor. Jon caught her before she hit the floor. He felt tears roll down his eyes. Dany's mouth struggled, trying to say something. The light faded from her eyes and she was no more.

Jon laid her body on the ground slowly, the dagger sticking out of her abdomen. Drogon's howls were distant to his ears. He stared at her body, unable to move. In his peripheral vision, he saw Drogon nudge her body twice, hoping that she was alive and sleep. But Jon knew better, for he was the one who did it to her.

Jon slowly lifted her lifeless body. Drogon howled but did nothing. He moved slowly towards the Iron Throne and placed her body on the cold of the chair. Her lifeless eyes stared at him. Jon touched the Iron Throne slowly. It felt cold, too cold.

_How many people had lost their lives for it? _He wondered. The stories all put the Iron Throne as the reason for all of Westeros' wars since the Targaryen dynasty started. _How many more?_ Jon ran his his wrist along one of the swords on the throne. He turned to Drogon.

"Do what you have to do."

He pressed hard against the cold metal, drawing blood from his wrists. His arteries shattered and the wet snow on the floor turned red. Jon felt the life fade from his body. His vision dimmed. He collapsed to the cold floor painfully. He saw weakly as Drogon lit the Throne alight with Dany's body in it. It all burned to nothing.

_Created with dragonflame and destroyed with dragonflame _was Jon's last thought. He was fading away. Soon nothing but flaming embers remained of the wretched throne and the person who last sat on it. Jon lay lifelessly on the floor surrounded by a puddle of his own blood.

House Targaryen had come to an end with_ Fire and Blood. _It was almost poetic.


	4. Choosing the New King

**A/N: This is another major mess in Season 6. Many of you seem to say that these **_**Corrections **_**are actually worser than what happened in the shows, but please remember that I'm writing the endings that I think are good and that it is my personal opinion. But, I thank everyone of you who sent in how you feel about this series as I feel that your ****constructive ****critisicm will enable me to improve my writing and imagination skills. Anyway, let's get on with this mess.**

"You are the most powerful people of Westeros." Tyrion told the crowd. "Choose one."

The assembled lords and ladies looked at each other. Tyrion knew that each one of them wanted to appoint themselves, but that wouldn't do. Lords and Ladies squabbling for the throne is always a recipe of war. Tyrion felt Grey Worm look at him.

"Make your choice then."

Tyrion walked slowly. As usual, the impossible task was handed to him. Tyrion wanted nothing to do with the throne. He had seen what it had done to even the best of people. "If I were to choose the next king, there would be turmoil and disagreement between you all, my lords and ladies. _What right does this dwarf have to choose our next soverieign? _is what you will say. And I agree with you. I am no one to choose."

Yohn Royce sat up. "What do you suggest then, Imp?"

Tyrion hated that name. He really hated it. And he was pretty sure that the bull of a lord there knew it as well. But this was no time to dwell on that. "The line of succession."

There was chatter amongst the lords of Westeros. Sansa, Arya and Bran were the only ones who didn't speak, they kept their silver eyes on Tyrion alone.

"_Line of succession_?" Bronze Yohn said incredolously. "All the Targaryens are _gone_. The Baratheons went extinct the moment Ser Brienne liberated Stannis Baratheon's head. The only person remaining of House Baratheon is Robert's bastard, Lord Gendry-" Royce pointed to where the Lord of Storm's End sat "-and if we consider his right we have to consider the right of half of Westeros, if half the rumors of Robert's promiscuity is true. No offense, Lord Gendry."

"None taken, my lord." Gendry said politely, but his face said otherwise.

The Lord of Sunspear stood up. "The Martells had blood relations with the Targaryens. So I have the strongest clai-"

"Sit back on the chair, my lord." Sansa said coldly. _She has changed_, Tyrion observed in awe. "We all know that you are not a Martell."

He meant to protest, but even the idiot could see that he could not change the Lady of Winterfell's mind. He sat back down, muttering some curses in the Rhoynish tongue.

"Who then, Lord Tyrion?" Robin Arryn asked him. Tyrion looked to Sansa, who nodded her approval.

"The Son of Rhaegar Targaryen."

"_The Son of Rhaegar Targaryen?_" Royce asked incredolously. "Have you gone mad, Imp?"

"On the contrary, my lord. I've never felt more sane." Tyrion said in a light tone.

Royce ignored that. "The children of Rhaegar Targaryen died gruesomely at the hands of the Mountain."

"Not all." Tyrion said slowly, and everything erupted into chaos.

If Tyrion got a golden dragon for everytime "The Imp is trying to cheat us." was said, he'd be as rich as his father.

"Please, my lords and ladies, after I'm done, you can have your discussion." Tyrion said silencing them all. He took a deep breath and continued. "Before his death in the Battle of the Trident, Prince Rhaegar anulled his marriage to Princess Elia."

The hall erupted into chaos once again.

"_Liar._" Robin Arryn cursed.

"No, my lords and ladies." Grand Maester Sam said standing up, his red cherub face shining with sweat. "Lord Tyrion's right." He fumbled inside his bag and brought out a book with a tattered leather case. He opened it and skimmed through the pages, searching for something. Once he found it, Sam gave it to Bronze Yohn, who read the record at which the Grand Maester pointed at . "It's mentioned here that Rhaegar married an unamed woman."

"It's true." Yohn Royce said as he passed the book to Robin Arryn. "But that'd be of no use to us, unless you happen to know the woman's name. And even then, if there is no child from that union, that'd be useless to us too."

"The woman was Lyanna Stark, Ned Stark's sister-"

There was no reaction from the lords and ladies, as they had already expected this.

"-and her son's name is Aegon Targaryen."

"The last Aegon Targaryen that I knew had his head smashed in by Ser Gregor." Yara Greyjoy spoke up. "I haven't heard of any other, not in Westeros, or the Free Cities."

"That'd be because he wasn't raised in that name." Tyrion said slowly, trying to soften the blow. "He grew up with a bastard's name. Jon Snow."

The chaos that followed could not be described. Yohn Royce cursed to the high heavens, while Grey Worm drew his dagger and waved it in the air. Yara was on her feet as well, threatening to behead Tyrion for associating a turncloak with the 'saintly' Mother of Dragons. Arya Stark was on her feet as well, sword in hand, and asking Yara to shove her words in a place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Jon Snow will not be king." Grey Worm said. It was a threat, Tyrion recognized that. The Unsullied were prepared to go to war, if needs be, to avenge their queen. All the lords grew silent. They were all tired of war.

"No he will not." Tyrion said, relishing the gasp of surprise he got from his audience. Sansa and Arya looked at him incredolously. "But his son will be."

"What are you saying, Lord Tyrion." Sansa asked him.

"Jon Snow will be banished to the wall after he has given the heir to the throne." The Starks stared at Tyrion angriliy. He shook his head, "It's the only way to prevent another war."

Ser Davos stood up. "I agree with Lord Tyrion. But I have one probem. The child has eighteen years before he comes of age. Who will rule as regent untill then? You?"

"Gods forbid." Tyrion said with a small smile. "The kingdom will be ruled by seven regents, one from each kingdom until the young one comes of age. All in favor?"

"Aye." Sansa was the first to agree and everyone followed. Everyone except Grey Worm who looked conflicted.

"Jon belongs to Queen Danaerys' dynasty." Tyrion told him. "By agreeing, you are ensuring that her line continues."

After much thought, Grey Worm spoke up. "I agree on one condition: The Unsullied do not leave Westeros until Jon Snow is at the Wall."

Tyrion inhaled hard. "Agreed."

_And there was peace at last._


	5. Final Note

**A/N: This story has been met with a lot of criticism, some saying that the alternatives here are more horrible than the original show ones. Looking back I definitely agree. I have decided to nip this in the bud and spend more time focussing on my other stories. That being said, I do have an idea to write a six part story (six episodes in season 8) to _attempt_ to satisfactorily end the series by closing all plotlines and prophecies. Note the word _'attempt_ ', as I'm sure a lot of you will disagree with my ending. Once Robb Stark: The Protector of the Realm is completed (it'll be a very long period of time if I continue to write at this rate), a poll link will go up on Twitter listing a bunch of ideas for plot-based fics and you can vote for which one you want to see next. Anyway, hope you guys will stick with me and my other stories. Hope you guys have a great day!!**


End file.
